


Just the Same

by vassalady



Category: Parasol Protectorate - Gail Carriger
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy and Alexia grow up together, and their lives are pretty much the same as they always are: Alexia off on adventures and Ivy chasing after her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Same

Ivy grew up chasing Alexia’s skirts. Her aunt nannied Alexia, and Ivy’s mother regularly handed Ivy over as well, saying something about having a playmate for both of them.

Alexia was two years older and instantly developed a dislike for Ivy. ivy knew this because she would tell Ivy this as Ivy toddled after her.

Ivy liked Alexia, though. Alexia was always running off, and Ivy followed so she wouldn’t be left behind. She didn’t like the rough and tumble Alexia went for, but she disliked being alone even more. Alexia never went too fast for Ivy to follow. On the few occasions she did get ahead of Ivy, Ivy caught her doubling back so that Ivy could catch up.

So even if Alexia said she didn’t like Ivy much as young children, Ivy knew better.

Ivy found it fascinating that not only did her aunt not try to stop Alexia, but she seemed to actively encourage Alexia’s spirit of adventure, if discreetly. Ivy didn’t share this with Alexia. She figured that if she noticed, Alexia most definitely did, too. Alexia was, after all, not quite natural and had a keen eye for many things.

Eventually, Alexia began to invest more time in proper etiquette for young ladies, and Ivy was relieved. Alexia now also admitted to liking Ivy, so the two got on splendidly.

No longer needing a nanny, Ivy’s aunt decided to travel, and it was just Alexia and Ivy then. It remained just Alexia and Ivy for a very long time, even while Alexia had to care for her younger sisters. 

When it was no longer Alexia and Ivy, Ivy tried to not let it bother her too much. She was genuinely glad for her dear friend’s fortunate match, but it just wasn’t the same as it had been before.

Then again, as Ivy found herself chasing Alexia’s skirts once more as they fled all manner of supernatural and mechanical threats, she realized that not much had changed at all.

Ivy was, privately, relieved.


End file.
